Nira
Overview Nira is the third largest nation located on the Azian continent, sharing borders with: Lishta Azia, Frenoire, Eliza, South Askersia, Eastern Askersia, and Northern Askersia. It also has coasts in the Niranian Gulf and the Gulf of Frenoire. Containing the second largest population on Azium, Nira is a rather influential nation, able to easily use its large military to sway other nations. Clockwise, Nira shares borders with: North Askersia, East Askersia, South Askersia, Eliza, and Lishta Azia. North Askersia barely cuts Nira and Ariq from sharing land borders. To the South Nira borders to Gulf of Frenoire, and to the Northeast it borders to Niranian Gulf. Nira is a large producer and exporter of oil, once again falling second to Lishta Azia. Foreign Relations Due to past skirmishes and wars, Nira maintains chilly and poor relations if any to a majority of Junopian nations. Cadarus Following TECA's re-rise to power in Cadarus, causing massive commotion and chaos within the nation, Nira began to pour billions of dollars of aid, financially, militarily, and humanitarian aid to the nation. Callvoa Following the Callovan annexations in Southern Isteroxe, Nira began to pump millions of dollars of support to Callova, hoping to see a new regional power rise on the continent, a Nira-friendly one. However, following Callova's defeat in the Callovan War, Nira all but quickly cut off aid to the nation, covering up any tracks and loose ends, and denying its support to the small Isteroxean nation. Eastern Askersia Nira and Eastern Askersia have a very strained relationship, mainly revolving around the 1940's Harbian Fusillade of Azium, which fragmented the Nassi-Hassock Empire, which controlled most of modern day Nira. Following the fragmentation of the Askersian Empire, Nira was quick to snap up land, pushing the Askersias back. East Askersia tried to retaliate, and ended with Nira occupying the nation's capital. Eulumia Due to Eulumia's status as a largely neutral nation that holds much global power in both The Isteroxean Union and Atonement of Harmony, Nira has allowed Eulumian diplomats and ambassadors to the nation's capital city of Nytreht, and vice versa. The two nations are working on making a lasting peace deal, which will end with Nira ceasing its nuclear program. One key factor of Eulumia and Nira retaining relations, is that Eulumia has not placed any embargoes or sanctions on the Azian nation. Harbitros About seven decades following the Fusillade of Azium, Nira took any and all Harbian bomb remnants they found throughout their lands, and attempted to reverse engineer them. After nearlt thirty years of research, they finally figured out how to create nuclear weapons. Their nuclear weapons program is expanding rapidly, and The Harbian Corporotocracy has placed sanctions against the nation, followed by many other nations such as Domi Concordia, San Locura, Jelunia, etc. The nation's economy is quickly declining following their sudden drop of oil exports due to embargoes, and economic sanction. However, the nation doesn't recognize these sanctions, and will continue to work intself into defecit spending, hoping to ride out Harbian sanctions. Category:Nations Category:Atonement of Harmony Category:Azium